Lab Rats: Who is Marcus?/Transcript
This is a transcript of the short series Lab Rats: Who is Marcus? Marcus in the House Leo: This is Leo Dooley, and if you're watching this, something horrible has happened. I've been tracking the new kid. A.K.A. Marcus. A.K.A. "Suspect number one". And he's not who he claims to be. But I'm determined to answer the question, "Who is Marcus?" What was that? Someone probably just blew a fuse. AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Adam, Bree, Chase: (laughs) Leo: What are you doing? Adam: Uh... Just scaring the heck out of you with a hairdryer. "Oh, look at me, I'm Marcus and I'm scary. I'm gonna get you." Bree, Chase: (laughs) Chase: Leo, you're being ridiculous with this whole "Marcus" thing. Bree: Yeah. You're totally paranoid. Leo: I am not paranoid. Marcus is up to no good. Chase: Leo, calm down. Don't get your nightgown in a wad. Leo: It is not a nightgown. It's a nightshirt. I'm tryin' something new. Let things breathe. Bree: Oh. Like a nightgown. Adam, Bree, Chase: (laughs) Leo: I'm glad you all are laughing now, because you won't be for long. Marcus is planning something. And he will not stop until he gets what he wants. We have to stop this guy. You with me? Adam: Yeah. Bree: Not really. Chase: Get a hobby, dude. Leo: Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. (the power goes out) Very funny, guys. I know it's you. Give it up. Guys? Marcus: Leo... (creepy music plays in the background and Leo turns around to see Marcus) Leo: (freaked out) Uhhhhh! Marcus: (over the logo) The truth is coming. Chicken Leo Chase: This is Chase Davenport. Things are bad. Really bad. Marcus has captured Leo and turned him into this. ( holds out a rubber chicken). Adam: Let me see that. Tiny head, bony chest, skinny legs. Looks like leo to me. (both smirk). Bree: Oh No. Without leo who will save us from Marcus? Leo: Give me my camera back. ( The lab rats laugh ). These guys obviously don't believe me when I tell them something is going wrong with Marcus. Adam: ( Personating the chicken ) I believe you Leo. Leo: Wha- chicken! Strange things have been happening. Things I can't explain. Bree: (Gasp) He's right. Just this morning I saw something very unusual. Chase was talking to a real life girl (gasp) and she didn't run away. Chase: Hey! Actually that was pretty cool, wasn't it. Leo: Quit messing around this is serious. I've been sensing an eerie presence. I don't have any proof but I think Marcus is watching us. Adam: Leo, there's no way Marcus could see what we're doing in the lab. But if he could, boy would he have gotten a show yesterday. ( Camera footage of Adam doing a funny dance shows up) Adam: Good times. Chase: That's what you do when we leave the house? Adam: Yeah. But usually without pants. Leo: I'm telling you. Marcus is not who you think he is. Marcus: Leo. Leo: 'There it is again. He's watching us. You guys feel it? ( Leo turns camera but the lab rats dissapear.) '''Leo: '''Why doesn't anyone believe me? ( Leo sets camera down and walks away. Marcus appears on the Eddy's screen. ) '''Marcus: '''I believe you Leo, because I'm watching you. I'm watching all of you. '''Marcus: '(Over the logo) No one can prepare for this. Not Like the Rest of Us '''Leo: '''None of us will be safe until I answer the question, who is Marcus? This guy is unpredictable. You never know when he's going to strike. ( A noise comes from above ) '''Leo: Save yourselves! ( Adam falls from the ceiling covered in gum. ) Leo: '''Adam? What are you doing? '''Adam: '''I was seeing how many pieces of gum it would take to stick me to the ceiling. 262 is not the answer. '''Leo: '''I've tried to warn you, I've tried to warn everyone. But no one seems to take me seriously. (Adam is eating cereal, Bree is reading a magazine and Chase is looking on a tablet. Leo comes in with a sign that says "Marcus is Evil. In the next scene, Leo comes in with a cake that says "I am evil" and has Marcus' face on it. Last, Leo comes in with a cardboard cutout of Marcus.) '''Leo: '''Hi, I'm Marcus and I'm evil. Leo was right about me. '''Adam: '''Guys! (Leo looks at him, excited) '''Adam: '''We're out of milk. '''Leo: Marcus may look normal but he's not like the rest of us. I repeat, Marcus is not like the rest of us! (Flashback) Marcus: Surprise! I'm bionic. Just like Adam, Bree, and Chase. You tell anyone, and the whole world will know about your family's little secret. Adam, Bree, and Chase would be taken away and Davenport would be ruined forever. You know, I'd hate to see your family torn apart because of your big mouth. (End of flashback) Leo: It won't be easy but I will defeat him. And in the end, everyone will know that Marcus is bad news. (Leo leaves and Marcus walks in) Marcus: Oh, Leo. You have no idea. (Marcus smashes the camera and it turns to static) Leo: (Over the logo) Who is Marcus? Spiders & Secrets (A.K.A. Marcus locks Leo In) Leo: This is Leo Dooley hot on the trail of suspect Marcus. Since no one believes me, I had to take matters into my own hands. And now I'm closer than ever to discovering his secret...(hits his head on a low beam) Ow! For the record, that was not the secret. That was just a really low beam. (Flashback) Leo: See you later, Captain Eyebrow. (Marcus closes the school doors with his molecularkinesis so Leo can't get out) Leo: What the--? How did you--? Marcus: Chase isn't the only one who can move things with his mind. Leo: Help! Somebody! I'm trapped! Principal Perry! (Marcus throws a trashcan at Leo with his molecularkinesis) Leo: Aah! Marcus: Man, it is fun to mess with you when you can't tell anyone I'm bionic. (End of flashback) Leo: Ah! I don't know what this place is or why Marcus came here but it's really dark and I can barely see anything. You web--! Get off me! I'm really not digging the whole "haunted house" vibe. Oh! (crash) Leo: Would it kill someone to light a candle in here?! I should be quiet. Marcus doesn't know I'm in here. That's right. 'Cause I'm Leo Dooley. I'm smooth, I'm stealth, and I am bad for your health. Aah! Spider! Spider! Sp-Spider! It's--Aah! I'm getting closer to the heart of Marcus's operation. I am inches away from having all the evidence I need to prove once and for all that Marcus is... (creaky door opens) Leo: What is that? No. No, get me outta here! Get me outta here! NOOOOOOOOOO! Marcus: (over the logo) They have no idea what I'm capable of.Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Who is Marcus